


forever is a minute

by Gryffindorian2014



Series: Johnlock/Freebatch Drabbles [6]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Freebatch - Fandom, Freebatch - Freeform - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Drunk Sex, Drunk Texting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Freebatch - Freeform, Freeform, Gen, M/M, Real Life, Real Time, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Texting, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffindorian2014/pseuds/Gryffindorian2014
Summary: The Entertainment Weekly article and a few drinks later, Benedict finds himself reminiscing about Sherlock days and the-something-more he probably imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is fiction, everything is pure speculatory imagination, all in my head.

 

20 April 2018

* * *

 

Benedict frowned at his phone, he had been turning the home screen on and off for the past five minutes now, his feet tapping nervously on the floor. He hadn't felt this uneasy in a long time and even the wallpaper of Tracy holding little Hal on his phone did nothing to calm him down tonight. He twirled the phone in his fingers, wondering how best to phrase his question.

A knock came at his door which he had left open.

"Hey, come to bed?" answered Sophie's voice.

He smiled, a little tight around the edges, "I'll be a minute."

"Okay"

He turned determinedly to his phone and unlocked it.

 

_John, can I speak to you?_

_22:30_

 

 

"Fuck!"

Damn it, he had done it again, he had been so used to texting Martin in character until last year that it was almost instinctive.

 

_Sorry. I meant, 'Martin'. Old habits. Can we talk?_

_22:31_

_I know this might not be a good time for you, but I really hope we could talk._

_22:48_

 

_Sorry, was wrapping up. What's this about?_

_-Martin_

_02:02_

 

Benedict woke up with a start when his phone vibrated and its screen's sharp brightness lit up the room. He rubbed his eyes and picked it up from the armrest of his chair at the same time that he set down his glass of scotch on the floor. _Christ_ , he had fallen asleep here. Again. He _really_ needed to stop this. But all his thoughts came to an abrupt halt and his heart began thundering when he read the name that flashed on his phone.

 

_It's about the EW article. I just wanted you to know that I didn't comment on your alleged statement, it was drawn completely out of context and I was being manipulated, I hadn't realized so before. You know how the paparazzi are..._

_02:04_

_Also, how are you doing? I'm afraid I didn't get a chance to congratulate you on Black Panther's success in the past few months._

_02:04_

_I kept thinking I would eventually bump into you on set but it has been quite the opposite!_

_02:05_

_Yes, so I simply wanted to apologize._

_02:10_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forever is a minute with you.

21 April 2018

* * *

 

_Don't worry about the pap. They're all pieces of shits. Hope Hal's well._

_-Martin_

_07:15_

 

_Hal's doing well, he keeps us all very busy. 24 hours every week._

_17:10_

_Must be a bloody nightmare, I mean, I love kids, but sometimes I wish I could drown them in the Thames._

_-Martin_

_18:02_

 

_Sophie agrees wholeheartedly. I don't._

_18:03_

 

_You're the 21st c. saint[sic]_

_-Martin_

_18:05_

_Flight's arrived. Also, I'm on book 5, will finish it en route.This series is phenomenal.  Ta._

_-Martin_

_18:05_

 

_hv a safe fl8!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_18:06_

_Apparently, Christopher has just learnt how to text!_

_18:08_

 

_In abbreviations! a disgrace!_

_-Martin_

_23:01_

_I don't know how to thank you for recommending and producing these brilliant novels, I might have to revisit them again, I have a hunch that they have the rare quality of getting better with every read. I kept thinking the next novel couldn't possibly get better than the previous one, and I kept being proven wrong._

_Thanks a tonne!_

_Sweet dreams, xxx_

_-Martin_

_23:02_

_Don't miss the premiere, thfb_

_-23:10_

_*then._

_-23:11_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where are we now?

23 April 2018

* * *

 

_What Premiere?_

_-Martin_

_00:01_

_***This is an automated message***_

_Out of town. Will write back soon._

_xx_

_00:02_

_Oh right, Infinity War. Sorry I have some press for Cargo. Good luck with it!  
Chad was complaining about being in the same movie with you but never really meeting you :p_

_-Martin_

_00:02_

_God did I just text a machine_

_-Martin_

_00:03_

 

_***This is an automated message***_

_Out of town. Will write back soon._

_xx_

_00:04_

* * *

30 April 2018

* * *

 

_Technically, you **do** text a machine._

_-Benedict_

_013:34_

 

_When did you start signing your name?_

_-Martin_

_013:35_

 

_My manager told me the x's were too informal to be set as my signature._

_-Benedict_

_013:36_

 

_Tell him to go fuck himself_

_-Martin_

_013:37_

 

_And wiser words were never spoken:_

_-Benedict_

_013:38_

 

_Prepared to start a protest "Bring Back the X"._

_-Martin_

_013:38_

 

_Sounds like something Marvel would be interested in. You should pitch it to the Russos_

_-Benedict_

_013:39_

_I only really wanted to be in Harry Potter._

_-Martin_

_013:42_

 

_Oh, come on!_

_-Benedict_

_013:45_

 

_Text you in a bit._

_xxx_

_-Martin_

_16:05_

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where do we belong?

1 May 2018

* * *

_You didn't_

_-Benedict_

_13:04_

 

_American airports are a nightmare._

_-Benedict_

_13:35_

 

_Wish I could take a cruise back home._

_-Benedict_

_13:40_

 

_Or a raft_

_-Benedict_

_13:41_

 

 

_And freeze your balls off on the Atlantic? Tempting(!)_

_-Martin_

_14:40_

 

_Sorry about that. Amanda had come to drop off the kids. Hadn't seen them in ages._

_-Martin_

_14:41_

 

_You folks did a good job with them._

_-Benedict_

_14:43_

 

_You're doing a great job with Tom, must be good practise!_

_haha xx_

_-Martin_

_16:02_

 

_Holland? Oh, he's a good kid._

_-Benedict_

_16:03_

 

_God, you're practically Jane Bennet._

_-Martin_

_16:10_

 

_FYI, I take that as a compliment._

_-Benedict._

_16:11_

 

_Oops, Flight's here._

_xxx_

_-Benedict_

_16:11_

 

_Have a safe one. Ta_

_-Martin_

_17:00_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do you miss me?

3 May 2018

_Part I_

* * *

 

_You are coming to the Q &A tonight, right?_

_-Benedict_

_14:30_

 

_Sent your tickets to your manager._

_Please don't miss the premiere?_

_-Benedict_

_14:35_

 

_Princess Anne Theatre, 6:45 PM._

_-Benedict_

_14:36_

 

_Your manager just confirmed you wanted to come. Couldn't get hold of you on your phone since you won't pick it up._

_-Benedict_

_16:32_

 

_Is it something I had said?_

_-Benedict_

_17:55_

 

_For God's sake Martin, just fucking answer your bloody phone. How difficult can that be!_

_-Benedict_

_17:56_

 

Benedict stood at the door of the red-lit auditorium, greeting everyone he knew and didn't. He felt distracted, involuntarily seeking a salt-and-pepper head of hair, he gripped his phone and pulled open the messages once again. _Why the fuck was he so bothered?_ He contemplated dropping one last text. just  ** _one_** more He swore to himself.

 

"Good God, _Holmes_ , you've certainly got your pants in a twist."

 

The kind of relief and pleasure washed over him on hearing that intimately familiar voice was unprecedented. He turned around, Martin was already with a drink, he chuckled internally at that. He hadn't changed too much, the same tongue-in-cheek attitude but his hair was whiter than Benedict remembered. Which, he decided, suited him unfairly well indeed. 

 

Martin held up his phone which was sealed in a plastic bag full of rice. "They said twenty-four hours at the least, sorry" he grinned.

 

 _Ah_. Benedict thought.

 

"It's been too long" he finally replied, smiling fully, feeling a slight edge to his voice.

 

"Indeed," Martin replied quietly. He then put his arm around Benedict's shoulder and led him downstairs, away from the paparazzi and to a quieter corner. "Fucking hate those paps," he said when they were away at the safe distance. Martin didn't let go of him, his hand had slid down around Benedict's arm now.

 

"Can't complain too much" Benedict replied, grinning, extremely aware of where they touched.

 

"Where's Sophie?" Martin then asked, looking around.

 

"She's sitting this one out, Hal's sitter couldn't come in today." In his peripheral vision, Benedict registered a few people trying to catch his attention, but he found that he couldn't really look away from Martin. "You...look great," he said, unsure why it made his ears hotter, it wasn't as if they hadn't complimented each other before.

 

Martin rolled his eyes in jest "Tell me something new" he said, although a little breathily.

 

"I've missed you."

 

The words were out before Benedict could think about how they might sound. He felt a little breathless, his heart beating faster.

 

Martin looked him in the eyes and smiled. The kind of smile he kept reserved for when they shared a private moment, something outside of the banalities of life, something that had grown since 2010. Benedict never felt the need to give a name to these feelings, he had always felt that having them was adequate, but seeing him smile like that, after almost a year since they saw each other, that was the moment of infinity.

 

"Shouldn't you head in?" Martin asked softly.

 

Benedict looked at his watch. it was a quarter past six. He was supposed to be backstage ten minutes ago.

 

"Fuck-"

 

"I'll hang around," Martin promised, letting go of his hand and moving away to take his seat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been eighty-four years. (sorry ;P)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the encouragement!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry I'm not as regular as I'd like to be, my exams are on!

3 May 2018  
_Part II_

* * *

 

"Hey" Martin greeted as Benedict spotted him standing at the base of the stage.

 

"Heading out?"

 

"Not yet, how about we get that drink?"

 

"Hm. You do owe me a drink after  _Black Panther's_ success"

 

"And you after _Infinity War_ "

 

"Right. There's a lot of whiskey backstage." Benedict replied, turning to lead him backstage, only to be surrounded by a throng of reporters.

 

“I was thinking…” said Martin when they’d answered the same questions about whether _Sherlock_ had a future, it was exhausting really. Martin was finally beginning to understand what Arthur Conan Doyle must have felt like with the constant nagging. But he was also impressed by the fandoms persistence. “Maybe we could go someplace else?”

 

"Do you have anywhere in mind?"

* * *

 

_20:10_

 

 

When he would be sober enough to think about it, Benedict would realize he had never been to Martin's house before. He would think how he had expected a lavish affair, going by his distinctive sense of fashion, but he was humbled by his simple yet personal space. It did feel decidedly private, all the books and paraphernalia reminded him of 221B and he was starting to say something-

"What you do say we try these?" Martin interrupted, holding up a small bag containing _fungi?_

"Are those?-"

"Yep. 'shrooms' as the Americans say"

"Are you fucking serious?

"Ooh, too _posh_ for them?"

"No, you bastard, I have a premiere tomorrow, don't these knock you out for days?"

"Dunno..." Martin replied with a false apology in his voice, "Do you want to find out?"

 

 

_20:45_

"False advertising, wouldn't you say?" Benedict commented drily, texting Sophie just in case he got late.

"Patience, _dearie_ -" Martin said, pouring himself a drink.

 

_21:10_

"Fucking heat, did you-did you come to the Q & A? I couldn't reach you on your phone"

"I did..." Martin said, for some reason he was doubled up.

_Was he laughing at him? Wait. Was that Martin or a massive turtle?_

Martin's head popped out of the turtle shell, "I did...my manager said I'm going."

"What was that?" Benedict felt his throat dry up as fear gripped his heart. _That thing was...creeping towards him!!_

He shut his eyes

 

_21:30_

_Christ!_

That was Martin's voice, Benedict opened his eyes. Sure enough, Martin was at the counter pouring himself a drink from a bucket. Benedict wondered why...a bucket?

"How many days has it been since I left my house?" Martin asked, leaning on the doorframe, and stretching his arm a good four metres to offer Benedict the drink. _Bubbling rainbow in a cauldron?_

Benedict nursed it a little fearfully, it felt strangely cool for something that obviously looked hot.

 

_22:01_

"Do you miss it? Benedict asked in a blissful moment of clarity when he had downed what was obviously whiskey. _Rainbow bubbles. what the fuck?_

"Miss what?" Martin was whispering.

 

_22:15_

"Do you miss it?"

"You've asked me the same question five times, what are you talking about?"

"I was..." Benedict trailed off following the incredibly large butterfly that Martin's jacket had turned into and flown off the coatrack and was buzzing outside the window.

"Why do you want to do a voiceover for a pegasus?" Martin suddenly asked and the Butterfly turned into a squadron of mosquitoes that said that screamed "To Africa"

 

_23:12_

"Sherlock! Yes-I was talking about Sherlock..." Benedict said when he could see clearly again.

 

_23:15_

"Do you want the shrimp or not? I'm starving" Martin was saying, sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed like a bee.

Benedict suddenly felt nauseous.

"Don't go..." he rasped desperately, "Please"

 

_00:01_

"Yes..." Martin gasped, he didn't know why he felt so much weight on top of him when Benedict was at least a metre away above him. But he felt glorious. Benedict was glowing and he wanted to touch him.

"Yes," he said again, Martin figured it was a response to something Benedict was asking. He couldn't hear a word he was saying, Benedict seemed to be floating further away and glowing brighter. He reached out, anxious to catch hold of his shirt and pull him down. 

 

_00:02_

"Sherlock was a good gig." Martin conceded. He didn't understand why Benedict was outside the window, only the edges of his hair glowing white. He reached out.

"Fuck. my eye!"

"Sorry," Martin said, noticing he was just beside him and His shirt shattering away from his body like shards of bathroom tiles.

Did he just say _His_? Pfff. _What is he? God?_

 

_00:04_

Martin rolled down a kilometre on his bed and reached Benedict. He was glowing again. Then he was on top of him again. That delicious weight on him. He felt hot like there were burning embers under his bedspread. When he reached up to touch Benedict, his hand grasped empty air and he felt a sting on his throat. Martin glided above them and looked down, but he was looking up, and he saw Benedict smile, gloriously, before gold leaked from his ears and streaked down his arm, pooling in his bed and beneath his lower back.

Martin turned to the window and noticed the moon for the first time. It was gargantuan. And it promptly dropped from the sky like a bulb.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waiting is forever

4 May 2018

* * *

 

_Pretty certain that I had a great time. Can't remember shite and my head feels like a sledgehammer._

_-Benedict_

_20:01_

 

_Haha. Glad._

_-Martin_

_01:23_

 

Benedict snatched his phone from the coffee table and immediately started typing a reply...but he didn't know what to say. Martin's reply had been unexpectedly curt. Almost as if he was avoiding conversation. He had wondered if Martin would explain what it was that they were up to that night since he had a telltale bruise on his sternum, something that didn't sit well with him. He wondered if they went to a club maybe? _Shit_ , he couldn't remember anything except hanging out at Martin's flat. He hated not knowing but a gnawing anxiety that betrayed his non-awareness scared him more. Benedict thanked whatever higher powers existed for his very busy schedule this month. He then put his phone away and drowned the shot of rum that sat sweating on the table, he then walked slowly to the sink, set the glass down and splashed his face with warm water.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we wait, we wait, we wait.

12th May 2018

* * *

 

_Sophie showing me a video of you playing at Dj!!!_

_When did that happen?!_

_xx_

_\- Benedict_

_22:31_

 

20th May 2018

* * *

 

_Is something the matter?_

_\- Benedict_

_20:42_

 

30th August 2018

* * *

_Congratulations on the 3rd Musketeer!_

_\- Martin_

_13:02_

 

1st September 2018

* * *

 

_Amanda told you?_

_\- Benedict_

_06:04_

 

_Yes actually. Anyway, Ta._

_\- Martin_

_11:18_

 

_Are we alright? I do hope you're doing well._

_\- Benedict_

_16:13_

 

_Ofc we are. Don't be silly. You too. x_

_\- Martin_

_16:45_

* * *

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drunk texting and a birthday.

8th September 2018

* * *

_I apologize if I seem overbearing, I just remembered what day it was and I wanted to wish you a very happy 47th (if my calculations are correct)._

_\- Benedict_

_00:11_

 

_M says thank you xx. Has cake in his hands! Congratulations to you as well, hope you're well, love. Clock's tickin' on your peace and quiet.:p_

_\- Amanda_

_10:35_

 

_The clock has stopped ever since Chris. Thanks, darling. Do tell him to get back to me._

_\- Benedict._

_10:45_

 

_Absolutely!_

_\- Amanda_

_10:48_

 

 

Texting when drunk is never a good idea, he reminds himself while groping around his pockets for his phone. He turns on the screen when he finally fishes it out from underneath the cushions of the sofa. No messages. He fleetingly registers the time-a quarter past eleven. He glances to his left, Sophie is curled around one of those pregnancy-cushions they bought when they were expecting their eldest. She was snoring lightly, her mouth slightly open from her head being thrown back on the sofa's backrest. He smiled fondly. and felt the corners of his heart chill a little, recalling that long-gone bruise on his chest, out of the blue.

 

_I don't understand what went wrong with us, I hope you know you can tell me. Not that you have to, but I need you to know you can tell me anything. I'm not sure if this bothers you as much as it does me but did we invite anybody over? when we were at your place after the premiere? I can't help but feel something happened, and that is the reason why you're being more distant than what our respective jobs demand...look at me, I'm like a fucking teenager. I would really appreciate it if we sort this out. This is ridiculous, this whole routine--_

 

He stops typing abruptly. Wondering if he was going overboard. But then he thought- _fuck_ _it_.

 

_\--of walking on eggshells. Please get back to me as soon as you possibly can. This is utterly ridiculous._

_\- Benedict_

_23:28_

 

9th September 2018

* * *

I think we both know what happened that night. There's nothing to talk about. I think it's for the best if we don't discuss it. have a good night.

\- Martin

00:02

 

Says who? Benedict heard a tiny petulant voice say, and he looked at the text for as long as he could, then he looked at his sleeping wife and thought about his two beautiful children in bed. He thought about the newest member arriving and he looked at the text again.

 

All the while, he felt his heart pound.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forever begun when i saw you for the first time

18 December 2009

* * *

 

9:45

 

On what promised to be a first good day of many good days of table reading followed by shooting (hopefully without replacements), Benedict was shown into a brightly lit grey room with multiple iron chairs and those minimalist iron desks with the MDF tops, he spied Mark Gatiss in a corner, holding a thick marker and a large pile of papers (probably the parts) and was busy in conversation with someone Benedict didn't recognize. Mark seemed to have spotted him back since he waved at him and he waved back.

Benedict began to look around, taking in the equipment being set up by four engrossed techs who looked to be existing in a world completely isolated from his, he felt a bit useless at the moment. He was early and excited at the prospect of meeting his co-star whom he looked forward to working with. Benedict didn't care for idle gossip one bit...but you couldn't be in the industry and _not_ hear things about fellow actors. Which is what made him even more curious about his co-star. That he had not heard much about Martin Freeman.

* * *

 

10:15

 

"Sorry, I'm late. I know, I know." Martin announced loudly while turning his face back to glance at an inconspicuous clock hanging above the doorframe. "Traffic's a bastard today"

"Probably because of all the shopping" Benedict chimed in, feeling his nervousness and excitement fighting for control over his nervous system and settling for an uneasy combination that made the base of his spine tingle.

"Mr Cumberbatch. Happy to finally meet you." Martin responded. His smile appeared to be vaguely...curt.

"Please call me Benedict" He replied, a little miffed.

"Gotcha"

* * *

 

12:15

"Sorry about earlier," Martin said from somewhere behind him, now arriving at his side. Benedict busied himself filling his styrofoam with standard issue black coffee. "I'm definitely not a morning person." Martin continued, "You were brilliant, by the way."

This piqued Benedict's interest. Honestly, he just wanted to get the work done if he couldn't get along splendidly with co-stars, especially the ones who make no effort. But this instance, surprised him, to say the least. The industry, like everywhere else, was an incredibly competitive, dog-eat-dog world and no one, no one had ever complimented him so casually, so openly. Heck, he didn't remember being witness to anyone giving or receiving compliments like this, right off the bat.

"Oh-I-uh-" He started

Martin let out a small snicker and replaced his cup with a new one to stop it from overflowing.

"Thank you" Benedict finally said. "Wow"

"No, really. This looks promising, wouldn't you say?" Martin asked. "Besides, I am just glad I don't have to turn up at the crack of dawn in the middle of this fucking winter."

Benedict let out a bark of laughter at his bluntness, "Are you particularly grumpy today?"

"I am the definition of a grump, darling."

They both started laughing into their black and white coffees.

* * *

 

14:00

 

"I loved you in--"

"Please. Don't. Say. _Love Actually_." Martin quipped, "It was such a _task_ getting naked for retakes" he added feigning exhaustion and falling back in his chair like a Victorian Angel, pretending to swoon while the plastic wrap sticking to the legs of his chair squeaked due to the movement. 

"-- _The Office_ actually" Benedict finished, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

 

* * *

 

 

It was five past five when they were wrapping up.

"Good first day" Steven was saying "At this rate, we might be able to wrap up early."

"Happy Christmas, everyone!" Mark announced and the room promptly erupted into a small commotion.

Multiple people came up to Martin and Benedict to commend their work while they all made their ways out of the door. Someone mentioned something about a text chain and that prompted Benedict to ask Martin for his number.

"I'll find you in the text chain, then" he responded, winking and already a few metres ahead. "Happy Christmas!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this gets somewhere! I just began this text-fic -drabble hybrid thingy on a whim and I really hope to upload it in real time (Indian Standard Time which is +5:30 UTC)  
> So I'm really into Freebatch, I just think there's a LOT of potential.


End file.
